Late night mishaps
by Natashow
Summary: What happens when Link goes into heat and only a roach man can help. This happens before Susan joined the group. Link/Dr. Cockroach yaoiness M rated for a reason
1. Chapter 1

This night had happened before Susan had join the monsters group.  
It was mid spring everything was blooming. Everyone was enjoying the weather. Everyone, that is, except Link. During the spring, Link goes into heat. After the first time being at the base, when he was in heat, he had gotten stuck in Bob one night after an episode. So the general usually puts a high rank lock down on Link so no one would get hurt.  
Link sat there in his room one night lifting weights trying to keep his mind off of his urges. Bob sat there watching Link with a big grin on his face. Link just kept on lifting weights counting out loud."50...51...52...53..." He muttered bored like.

"Oh hi doc! Hey i wanted to ask you something!" Bob exclaimed. Dr. Cockroach stopped placing a hand on his hip as he placed the other on the open part of his lab coat.

"What is it Bob?" Doc asked. There was a long silence as he grew impatient and his eyes narrowed slightly. "What was your question Bob?"

"Oh yeah! whatcha doing?" Bob said happily. Dr. Cockroach sighed rolling his eyes.

"Working on some experiments thats all." He looked at Bob then at Link. Link stopped in mid lift looking at Dr. Cockroach his pulse raced his urges grew stronger. He could smell Dr. Cockroach's scent. It smelled like shampoo. Dr. Cockroach gave him a weird look and briskly walked off leaving a very frustrated Link and a confused silly Bob.

"Well good night Link!" Bob sang out as he left the room.

"Bob! Don't forget to lock..." The door closed but no lock down. "The door..." He finished dropping the weights on the ground he got up pacing around his room. He thought maybe a cold swim would help so he dove into his tank but that didn't help ether. He kept on seeing Dr. Cockroach's eyes hooded and hands on his hips.

Link let out a loud scream of frustration. His heart was racing. As he lept out of the pool, he tried to work out again, but that only helped a few hours pass. Link walked up to the door to his room he caught the scent of Dr. Cockroach, the only grasp of any control finally snapped. His breaths started to get ragged, he clenched his jaw and grunted low. Link's body was growing hotter and hotter when finally his vision went red. Opening up his door he went on a hunt for his next victim.

Dr. Cockroach was about to work on a new experiment that he was wanting to work on for a while. As he walked down the hall he heard his name being called. He stopped in front of Link's room and he saw that Link was working out like usual and Bob was just there smiling. Bob wanted to ask Dr. C a question, Dr. C waited but no response growing irritated he asked Bob again what he wanted to ask. Bob just asked him what he was doing. Dr. C told him what he was about to do. Dr. C glanced over at Link seeing him lifting his weights as his muscles rippled with every lift. He just stood there and watched in awe thinking about how Link could be so strong. He then locked eyes with Link, eyes widening, he pivoted and turned away, walking away as quickly as he could without causing the others to wonder what was going on with him.

Dr. Cockroach had been on his computer for several hours his eyes growing more heavy by the minute. Bob had come in to ask if Dr. C wanted to play poker with him.

"No Bob i don't want to...go to bed now ok?" He said as he rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

He continued to work as he heard a noise coming from behind him thinking it was Bob again he again replied, "Bob for the last time I don't want to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as two big hands grabbed him pulling him to a very hot rock hard body. Dr. C struggled to get free when the intruder started to sniff Dr. C's neck placing hot wet kisses down along his neck and face. Stealing a glance his eyes widen when a pair of bright red eyes locked onto his.  
"Link...ah...what are you doing!" He stiffened as one of Link's hands wandered down unbuttoning his lab coat. When it finally hit him, Link was in heat and he couldn't control what he was doing. "Link...man! Pull your self together! You can contro...ah!" He stopped as Link's hand slowly wandered south making Dr. Cockroach gasp out in shock.

He tried to get away. He turned his head towards Link just to get a pair of large lips on his. With his eyes widening even bigger, Dr. C was shaking now. He was shaking with fear and a new feeling he had never felt before.

Link slithered his tongue into the Dr.'s and dominated him. Dr. C moaned against Link, making Link growl possessively back. Link finally released his internal mouth battle with Dr. C. making Dr. C gasp for air. Link then went back to his original task at hand kissing, licking and nipping at the Dr.'s neck and shoulders. Dr. Cockroach's head was swimming not knowing what to do in this situation.  
As he laid his heavy head back, he let out a gasping moan as Link had managed to slip his hands under Dr. Cockroach's sweater. He was rubbing and squeezing at the Dr.'s nipples. "Link...ah... no...please..." He pleaded breathlessly as he felt Link's hand wander into his pants. Dr. C groaned loudly as he arched his back against Link.

Link, in return, held onto the now squirming and blushing Dr. C. Dr. Cockroach's body was hotter by every touch made by Link. Link just kept on going, tormenting Dr. Cockroach's little friend which only made Dr. C's body hunch over. Dr. Cockroach's butt grind against Link's pelvis as he hunched over. He felt something press against his lower back knowing it was Link's massive girth.  
All of a sudden Dr. Cockroach was pushed onto his desk being held down by one of Link's massive hands. Dr. C tried to look over his shoulder at what Link was trying to do but was firmly pinned to the desk. He legs were pushed apart making his butt lift up higher. He gasped as the cold air hit his now exposed rump. Link in one swift moment de-pantsed Dr. Cockroach and pulled down his boxers as well. He stiffened as Link placed a hand on his butt rubbing it gently putting a cold liquid in his butt crack. Dr. C shivered feeling his lab coat was being pushed up his back.

"Link...what are you.. AH!" Dr.C screamed out as Link had thrusted his whole length into the poor Dr. Link stopped panting gruffly onto Dr. C's neck. Dr. Cockroach's eyes were shut tight tears of pain had welled up and was now dropping into the table. Link adjusted himself as he pulled out slightly then thrusted back in. Both of them groaned at the new sensation.  
Link set the pace at a slow easy pace. Dr. C yelped each time Link would thrust into him but after a while he started to moan. Link picked up the pace more jerking his thrust upward making Dr. Cockroach go on his tip toes with each thrust. Dr. Cockroach glanced over his shoulder looking at Link who was baring his fangs and growled low as he grunted with each thrust. Link looked down at the Little roach man and as he kept thrusting he reached down grasping little mans soldier pumping him making Dr. C move his hips against Link. He quickend his thrusts more getting close to his limit feeling Dr. Cockroach shudder under him he finally came as well. They both groaned loudly as they both came in unison. Link pulled out slumping forward against Dr. C who was panting. Link's vision cleared as he shook his head trying to grasp where he was at. Looking down he saw Dr. Cockroach slumped over his computer desk knees buckled together as his pants and underwear were in a heap at his ankles. Dr. C pushed him self up with wobbly arms turning around to face Link. His amber eyes where hooded slightly, glazed over his antennae were drooped in front of his face, his lab coat was a mess from all the man handling. but his face was bright red.  
"Doc...I..." Link attempted to say but was silenced by Dr. Cockroach's finger.

"We don't speak a word to anyone about this understood?" Dr. Cockroach said.

They stood there in the dark in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

*alrighty everyone sorry for the mispellings i did this on the plane on the way to ohio enjoy*

Another night mishap

Weeks have passed from that fateful night between Link and Dr. Cockroach. They tried to forget what happened between them but unfortunately that couldn't happen. Every time they would bump into another they fidgeted and averted their eyes. Dr. Cockroach would blush trying to hide it but Link could see quite well.

Dr. Cockroach was trying to make a work out machine for Link since every time Link got a new work out machine he would brake it. Hooking up some bars to a old computer wheelie chair. Duck taping a barrel to one of the handle bars then attaching a magnet on the bottom with a big pile of metals. He stepped back looking at his master piece.

"That should do it." Doc said confidently.

"What should do it?" Links voice came from behind him. Gasping spinning around clutching his chest. He composed himself clearing his throat.

"Your new work out machine." Dr. C took a step back revealing what he had made. Link looked at the machine brushing past Dr.C taking a seat smiling.

"Wow doc you really went out of your way to make this for me?" Link looked at him seeing Dr. C blush averting his eyes rambling on. Link just smiled then he grabbed the bars looking up. "Hey doc i think something is wrong these bars are crooked." Link said looking at the bars. Dr. C scoffed and climbed up on top of Link feet on ether side of Link's legs. He wobbled a bit but Link placed his hands around Dr. C's little body to stable him. Link looked up seeing the determination on docs face smirking lightly. He looked cute when he was determined. His heart started to speed up again blood boiling. Still holding Dr. C in place he rested his forehead against Dr. C's waist. Making the little man stiffen placing his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Link your going to make me fall if you keep doing that..." Dr. C tried to look down at Link but wasn't able to. He heard Link's breath was gruffer then usual. Dr. C started to panic knowing one thing and Link had lost control again. "Link? You have to let me go now before someone gets hurt... again..." Dr. C said trying to wiggle his way out of Link's grasp. Link grunted and looked up locking eyes with Dr. C. Link's stare was smoldering trapping Dr. Cockroach in his trap. Link reached up behind grabbing Dr. C's shoulder pulling him down so he was now straddling Link's lap.

Dr. C breathed out a shaky breath he was holding. Link leaned forward taking in a deep breath while nipping Dr. C's neck. Dr. C was trying to squirm away pushing against Link's large shoulders. Links pulled back till he was face to face to the now blushing mad scientist.

"L...Link" Dr. C whispered out shakily. Link's eyes were hooded and dark.

"Doc..." He huskily whispered before swooping in capturing Doc's gaping mouth.

"Ah!" Doc managed out before he was taking into a heated kiss. 'he IS in control...at least somewhat in control.' doc thought to himself as he was trapped against the heated Fish man. Link hungrily kissed Dr, C leaving no room for error. Pulling back to admire his handy work. Dr. Cockroach was flushed and panting his lips were puffy from the assault from Link. His lab coat was pushed off his shoulders. Doc's amber eyes were hooded somewhat glazed over. Link smirked at how Dr. C looked. Link went forward licking and nibbling on the roach man's neck making him gasp and cling to Link.

"Your not running away doc..." Link whispered to him gently as Dr. C was moaning silently against Link. Link could feel the doctor moving his hips against his, grinning lightly he leaned his hand down gripping the young doctor's backside lifting him up so he was sitting fully on his knees. Unfastening the dr.'s pants he pulled them off so the only thing covering his little man was his lab coat. As both mens skin touched they both groaned in need. Link's member was much bigger in size and thickness then dr. C's. But he didn't care he loved the feeling of their skin touching one another.

Doc then had a idea pop into his head that would surprise Link. Slowly sliding off of Link's lap seeing him pout his eyes hooded with lust snapped open when Dr. C placed Link's member in his mouth. Link bucked his hips growling low throwing his head back baring his fangs as Dr. C deep throated him swirling his tongue around his length.

"God...how... the hell... did you learn to do thaaah..." Link trailed off as dr.c bobbed his head up and down sucking on the tip making Link's eyes roll to the back of his head. Before Doc could answer him Link had launched his load into his mouth. Dr. C coughed slightly as the salty substance went down his throat. He looked up at Link who looked like he had just got out of a shower panting heavily. Then looking down at the man before him seeing he still had a hard on. leaning forward he grabbed him by the wrist flinging dr. C to the chair making his lab coat fling open. Doc looked at Link confused then he shuddered as Link grabbed a hold of his member with his large warm hands.

Link locked eyes with him leaning forward licking the tip of the roach's member making him moan and squirm in his hold. Smirking he bent down taking the whole thing in his mouth sucking on it like a popsicle. Mindful of his large sharp teeth he pressed his tongue against the docs member acting like he was going to suck off a head of the fish.

"Link... ah... i'm... i.." He stuttered out as he gripped Link's shoulders arching his hips into Link so swallowed the little man's load. Link leaned up to dr. c who was a pile of sweaty heap panting and placed a kiss ontop of dr.c's head.

They both knew they couldn't fight it anymore


End file.
